


A Gift to Remember

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Catra's Birthday, F/F, She-Ra Birthdays, She-ra - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Well past the war, Catra receives an unbelievable gift from Adora in Bright Moon on her birthday.





	A Gift to Remember

Adora trudged up a hill with Catra. She thought to apologize for how the day went, “Hey,” she said a little breathlessly. Their journey back to Bright Moon had been slow. Up until Adora broke their silence, they hadn’t said a word to each other. Not because of any strife between them but the tiring day left them quiet. Catra perked an ear towards Adora and waited. “I uh, I wanted to say sorry about how your birthday went today. The back to back missions we’ve been having kind of… ruined all my plans to give you a party. I’m sorry.” 

Catra raised a brow, “It’s my birthday?” She said this with such sincerity that Adora had to take a moment to process. 

Adora snorted, “You really didn’t know it was your birthday?” Bright Moon’s castle was just up ahead. They approached from the east and they could see that the Moon Stone began to glow like a beacon. The stars, too, began to shine, one by one, as dusk took over day. 

Catra shrugged, “Didn’t really think about it. Haven't had too many of those, y’know?” A light punch on the shoulder with a smirk was her reply.

“Well, you’ll be getting a lot more, so get used to it.” Adora’s smile soon settled, “So long as we don’t get any more missions, I'll give you your gift tomorrow, okay?” 

It didn’t bother Catra. She didn’t need or want anything. However, the mere mention of a gift lifted her spirits a little as her tail seemed to pick up and curl. A small hint of a smile was all Adora needed. 

When they arrived at the castle, a guard had stopped them, “Catra, Adora," she addressed, "King Micah and Queen Angella ask for your presence in the war room.” An immediate groan came from both of them after receiving the news. 

Catra dragged a hand down her face and walked ahead, “Fine. Whatever.”

Behind Catra's back, Adora gave the guard a silent wink and caught up with her wife. She mimicked Catra’s dreadful stride as they headed down the purple and golden halls. Adora stayed a step or two behind Catra as to not let on that she was actually bubbling with excitement.

Adora steadied herself and offered a lengthy sigh, “Let’s get this over with.” She pressed the doors to the war room with both hands and entered. The king, queen, Glimmer, and Bow were sitting in their respective chairs. 

Angella gestured for both of them to take a seat, “I know both of you are exhausted and we thank you for your hard work but we have one last urgent mission.” Angella looked to Glimmer and gave a nod. 

Glimmer stood up and released a breath. She took a slow stride towards both Catra and Adora, “The good news is, the mission doesn’t require much, but it does need you, specifically, Catra.”

Catra was confused, “Me? Why-”

Glimmer placed a hand on Catra's shoulder and the other on Adora's, “Because, Catra…”

The next thing Catra saw were pink sparkles completely enveloping her and then quickly revealed she was no longer in the war room. Instead, she was given a startle by a giant crowd in the ballroom as they erupted a loud and cheerful, “SURPRISE!” Colorful light filled the room. Streamers and poppers burst into the air. Everyone around her threw their hands up. 

Glimmer continued, “It’s your birthday!” 

Catra was stunned. The number of people in front of her nearly rivaled the number of those who showed up for her wedding day. All eyes were on her and she froze as her mind was still catching up. She continued to believe there was still one more mission. A few murmured comments followed by gentle laughter, “I think we broke her,” and “Don’t tell the king and queen.” 

Adora stepped in front of her, cupped her face, and kissed her, “Happy Birthday, Catra.” She gave one more peck on her lips and released her. “Drink?” 

Catra released a breathy laugh, “Back to back missions wouldn’t let you plan, huh?” Another laugh, ‘YES! I WANT A DRINK!” The crowd cheered. 

They were both exhausted but the music and the crowd kept them going. They drank, they ate, they danced, and they drank some more. Eventually the crowd no longer had their eyes on Catra and instead kept to enjoying themselves. Adora stole Catra and led her to the balcony. A perfect view of the moons and stars in the night. 

Adora clasped Catra's hand between hers, "I knew we'd be partying into the next day. I didn't lie. And so, tomorrow is now today. Here's your gift." Adora transformed her wrist cuff back into her sword and offered it. 

"Your sword?" 

Adora gave a nod, "I spent some time talking with Light Hope. She once told me that the sword was keyed to a specific user who could wield the power of She-Ra. It got me thinking. Why not you, too? And let's face it, you keep taking it anyway," she said with a coy smile. 

Catra gave a laugh and defended, "That was BEFORE-" Adora looked at her and waited for it to sink in. "Wait, you mean I-" Adora nodded. Catra's eyes widened in astonishment, "How do I do it!" she said quickly. 

Adora explained it was more of a feeling in her heart. A feeling that you'd do anything to protect the ones you love. That her beliefs resonated with the beliefs of Grayskull.

Adora didn't expect her to figure out what she meant right away. It took herself a great deal of time to understand. 

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Catra shouted. Her hair imbued with gold and lengthened, her muscles far larger and defined, she grew… big. 

Beyond Adora's immediate astonishment, she marveled at Catra transformation. She gave a goofy laugh, "Wow…, nice." 

Catra took a brief moment to look herself over. Her tail flicked and her throat rumbled a deep purr when she picked Adora up and hugged her, "THIS IS THE BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short piece. Let me know what you think!


End file.
